A Final Memory
by livinglostinwonderland
Summary: Spoiler for chapter 199. A broken heart and a soul that wanted to be together. Sometimes god can be so cruel. Character death.
1. Chapter 1

_Taking a chance that's all we wanted._

_To be together._

_Is it so hard to find happiness?_

* * *

I watched as they went through the gate to the place where they could spend their last moments together.

I then turned to everyone else and said "I will not allow the Noah, or the church to get in the way any longer!"

Then they all looked at me with mixed look of assignment and hate and sorrow. The looks were of those who wished to be forgiven form what they had done and why they did what they did but it was not my chose to forgive them or not it was up to Kanda.

_Kanda I hope that you are happy now to have found the person who you've been searching for so long. _

"Awww what a touching moment that just played out, 3 It makes me sick just to think about it!" the Earl Screamed.

"This all happened because of you!" I yelled at him.

"How is it my fault? It the orders fault they were the ones that lied to that boy and how his beloved had been there all along. 3" The Earl told me.

"If you hadn't come and tried to take back the 14, than this would have never happened." I told him.

"Hmm we would have had him back to if it wasn't for innocent! 3"

Then the Earl ripped off the clown crown and jumped up in the air and appeared the red door and called out to all of us…..

"THIS WILL NOT BE THE END! 3" He yelled in a demotic voice.

Then the Noah's followed him though the door and disappeared out of sight.

Then the binds that were holding the science department broke and the place became as it was befor the Earl and Noah's were there.

"Is everyone ok?" I ask them all.

"I think so just a lot of scratches and that's about it." Said Renee.

"OK I think we should evacuate." Said Levrier

"Yeah." I said as I opened a gate back to HQ.

"Everyone go though were going to the European branch!" It was derricked to everyone moving though the gate.

I couldn't shake this feeling I had in my gut.

"Allen where are you going!" Yelled Johnny!

"I'm sorry but there is some place I have to go!" I told him.

I then opened a gate to the place where we had our first mission, the ruins of Mattel.

The memories of the last time we were here flashed though my mind.

I didn't know what it was but I felt like it was pulling me towards the final resting place of Lala and Guzol.

When I got there I looked and say him there, Kanda.

I slowly walk towards him carefully because of the state that he is in.

"Kanda?" I asked tentatively.

He didn't answer me just looked at me with the most broken expression I had ever seen on his face.

He was holding on to ashes for dear life like if he let them go they would fly away in to the earth never to be seen again.

"Hey Kanda are you ok." I asked quietly.

"Alma…." He answered.

"Yes I see."

"He told me…." He started to say but then the tears started and wouldn't stop coming down his face.

I had never seen him so broken before and I don't think I want to ever again.

"He told you….."

"He said he was happy that he got to see me one last time before he had to fade away for good." He said though a tear stained face.

The tears started to some down harder.

"He told me to be happy and not have any regrets from this day forward….. because he said that the one thing I can do is live out the rest of my life for the both of us…. That he'll always be there in my heart ….. that whenever I need someone to remind me who I am or what I suppose to do is just to look back at this day and never forget what I have to do… even if I don't want to." He said as he caked back his sobs.

Then I dropped to my knees and took Kanda into my embrace and he just let out all the tears he had been holding back and what he can't keep inside deep down in his heart.

Then I felt my tears falling from my eyes that were so hot and they were just a stream of never ending tears coming out of my eyes and rolling into Kanda's hair.

I could feel his body racking in turmoil and he wouldn't stop shaking.

Then for some reason I hear the 14 Noah say this.

_Hmmm, a heart so broken beyond repair._

And then the boy falls asleep. The flame inside the breathing ashes. One, then two. The floating swelling, the dear profile. Thousands of dreams, dreams, that pour onto the earth. On the night when the silver eyes swings. The shining you, who was born. No matter how many millions of years, return the prayers to Earth. I continue praying. Love for the last. Kiss for the joined hands.

The song that works the Arc, why in the world would it…

Wait one of the lines we pour out dreams into the earth, dreams and prayers.

**God I ask of you this on request, nothing more, nothing less. Please bring this warrior of yours back the person he once was not broken beyond repair. **

I feel as though anything else I could would probable brake Kanda, his glass heart already damaged if anything else was to happen I'm sure it would shatter.

Then Kanda took up his head look in to my eyes with that broken expression and kiss me.

* * *

**Oh god I did it I finally finished I just had to write this after I found out what happened with chapter 199 omg it was so sad I started to cry poor Kanda!**

**Playlist: olive you- dave days**

**Also I want to know if I should continue or end it here?**

**Bye till next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Is this the end? _

_Will we finally be able to fall asleep?_

_Under the white snow frozen forever?_

_Together?_

* * *

The kiss was so heart breaking. All his emotions were in it of hurt, sadness, and betrayal.

I started to need air so I tried to break the kiss but couldn't but then Kanda did he looked into my eyes.

"Allen…." He said breathlessly.

He then kissed me again.

I then pulled back and took Kanda's face in my hands and looked him in the eyes.

And said "Kanda, you're not thinking right don't do this."

"Why?" He looked at me with suck an expression it took my breath away.

"Because you loved Alma."

"I do, but for once I'm asking for something I can have, once just once no more or no less. "

Then he kissed me once again.

Then I don't know what came over me, I kissed him back and put my arms around his neck.

Then a soft wind blew and Kanda opened his palms that held the remaining ashes of Alma, they then blew up word to the sky.

_Your finally free…_

Kanda then pulled me on his lap, straddling him.

The rest is a blur all mixed together.

I remember that the rest of our clothes were taken off from after our battle with the Earl.

And more kissing… lots more and I can still remember the way it felt tasted and how it made me feel.

The kisses we slow and passionate and they tasted like a mint cinnamon. The way they made me feel in side, I just can't describe it.

The lower part of my stomach felt like a tight coil was winding and it was burning hot.

Then I felt some penetration and the heat intensified so much more.

"Ah….." I said while arching my back because of a blinding pleasure I felt.

Then Kanda pushed me down on my back and then I felt him push in.

It was uncomfortable at first then as I got use to it after a minute.

The all I could feel was Kanda… his body against mine.

So hot, our breath mingled together form kiss after kiss and thrust after thrust I felt closer to that place that is a utopia for us.

"Ah…. God!"

Then I felt that hot coil in my stomach released!

Then Kanda also released.

Then we just laded down on the floor and caught our breath.

It was then silence came as we calmed down. It was silent for some moments.

Then I broke the silence.

"Hey, Kanda?"

"Hmmm?"

"I was wondering will you come back to the order or will you leave and become a fallen?"

"I don't know."

"Oh I see."

So than the silence returned and I listen to what the earth was doing the wind and sand moving together and yet apart at the same time.

Then in the wind I heard this:

Lacrimosa dies illa

Qua resurget ex favilla

Judicandus homo reus

Huic ergo parce, Deus

Pie Jesu Domine

Lala's lullaby.

And I don't know why but I started to cry.

Kanda noticed this and asked "What's wrong are you regretting…..?"

"No I'm rembering what happened here before.

I said while trying to stop the tears from coming out but they just came out harder.

Kanda than took me into his embrace like I had done to him earlier.

"Why…. Are we not suppose to trust the order…. Why do they keep hiding things and telling us not to worry about it….. what are the dark secrets there not telling us!"

"I don't know. "

Then he just held me while I cried and then somewhere in there I fell asleep finally exhausted.

* * *

**Ok that's finally over!**

**I know I could have done a better job but remember I'm a newbie at writing lemons!**

**And it was embarrassing too!**

**So tell 'em how much I screw up or something!**

**Also I might write final fantasy next or devil may cry so if your fans of those shoot me up and I might do one of' em!**

**Also message me anytime I will reply… I literally wait for a review so I can respond or a pm so I can talk to someone yeah I know I'm desperate!**

**BI BI TILL NEXT TIME!**


End file.
